The Morning
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: When Draco Malfoy wakes up to find himself very, very pregnant with no idea of how that could have happened, things happen and a relationship starts to form. HPDM, Mpreg. Complete.
1. Part one

**Title:** The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)  
**Author: **Cosmic  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Category:** Mpreg, romance  
**Status: **Complete  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Part:** 1/3  
**Warnings: **Slash, mpreg  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** When Draco Malfoy wakes up to find himself very, very pregnant with no idea of how that could have happened, things happen and a relationship starts to form. HP/DM.

-

**THE MORNING **

**(or WHEN I WOKE UP AND DISCOVERED I WAS PREGNANT)**

**By Cosmic**

-

---

Part one

---

_September, Draco Malfoy's seventh year_

When Draco Malfoy woke up that dreadful morning, it didn't feel so different from any other to begin with. That was, of course, until he tried to move and discovered that there was a huge weight lying on his stomach. Sleepily, he brought his hands up to push whatever it was away – only to feel his hands pushing at his own stomach. Suddenly wide awake, Draco opened his eyes and looked down.

There was nothing lying on his stomach; it rather seemed like there was something lying in his stomach. It was hugely, grotesquely swollen.

Draco's brain did the two things it could come up with; it made him scream like a banshee before his whole body shut down and he fell back on the bed, unconscious.

* * *

The next time Draco woke up, he giggled to himself. He'd just had the strangest dream – he'd dreamed that his stomach was all swollen and, well, pregnant-looking. He ran his hands down his body to assure himself that he was his normal, lean self, only to stop at his midsection, which was no smaller now than it had been in his dream. 

"Oh Merlin—" Draco mumbled and pushed himself to a sitting position.

And there it was. His stomach. It was just as huge as it had been in his dream, hidden beneath his pyjama top, which was stretched to the point where he was sure the buttons would pop as soon as he moved. Of course they were of the highest class, so he doubted they would. His pants had been pushed down and he couldn't actually see where they began; his belly was in the way.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Draco began chanting to himself. "Oh no, not possible, not happening, oh no."

He squeezed his eyes shut, placing his hands as far away as possible from his stomach. "Not there, not there, not there," he mumbled and the hesitatingly opened his eyes again.

_Be gone, huge stomach. Be gone!_

His stomach was still huge.

_I can't go out like this,_ Draco thought, panicking. _I can't let my friends see me like this! It's grotesque!_

There was light knocking on the door. "Draco? Draco, darling, are you all right?"

_Fuck, Pansy, go away! I can't let her see me like this—_

"Draco?"

"I'm— I'm feeling a bit sick, Pansy, so don't come inside." Well, that wasn't so far away from the truth – just looking down at himself was making him feel queasy.

"Should I call Madame Pomfrey?" Pansy sounded worried, or at least that version of worried that she had; it sounded more like she wanted to be the centre of attention, telling everyone later about how sick Draco was.

"No, no, not Madame Pomfrey. I just need to— to lie down for a few minutes. Tell Snape I'm— uh, I'm coming as soon as I can."

_Pomfrey is the last thing I need right now – she'll just tell the Headmaster and then the whole school would know!_

"Oh, okay." Pansy sounded disappointed. "I'll tell him."

Draco heard Pansy's steps fade away as she left him alone.

_Thank Merlin for the Head Boy rooms._

He fell back on the bed, his hands landing on top of his stomach.

"Oof," he said suddenly as he felt something move. Move. Inside. Of him.

_Oh sweet Merlin._

He pulled himself up on his elbows and slowly opened a button at the time on his shirt. It fell open to reveal his pale skin, pulled taut over his stomach; the stomach he knew for a fact had been very, very flat the night before.

_Oh, there it is again._

This time, Draco could actually see the movement. The skin rippled as the thing inside moved and he stared at it, horrified yet fascinated. He wondered if it really was a baby lying inside of him, as he suspected. He didn't know what he'd do if it was anything else – probably scream and faint again.

'Only weak ones faint,' he heard his father's voice. A sneer graced Draco's features as soon as the thought entered his mind; anything to do with his father made him sneer, really. The bastard. He didn't deserve to be called a father.

These thoughts brought him abruptly back to the— problem at hand. It looked as though he, Draco, would be a father – and it didn't look as though the birth was too far away, if the size of his belly was anything to go by.

_Birth!_

He was going to give birth! He, who hated pain! He was fairly used to it, after the times his father had practiced the Cruciatus curse on him, but it didn't mean that he wanted to feel it.

And it brought the question of just how he was going to give birth.

He pulled down his pyjama pants in a haste, kicking them away. He couldn't see anything down there because his huge belly was in the way, but he could always feel around with his hands. Quickly, his fingers began exploring. He could feel his balls, his cock; though it seemed squashed beneath the huge roundness that was his stomach. His hands continued down, searching for a slit like the girls had, but the skin was whole, as it had always been.

Draco wasn't sure if this should relieve him or upset him – if he'd had— female equipment, then there would have been no question of how he'd give birth. On the other hand, he'd have been scarred for life to find such equipment down there.

However, it brought the question of how the baby was supposed to come out instead. He winced as he considered the alternatives – his bellybutton, perhaps? Or far worse— his anus. Having anal sex was one thing – a baby being pushed out of there was quite another.

He shuddered.

_I need to see Pomfrey._

_But then they'll all know! Everyone will find out! How will I even get up there? I'm bound to run into someone on the way._

He swung his legs over the side of his bed – well, as much of a swing as he could manage, looking like he'd swallowed a huge beach ball.

_I'll just assume you really are a baby, for the sake of us both._

The baby moved again, kicking his ribs as if agreeing.

_Hey! That hurt, you brat!_

The baby kicked again, his skin rippling and a sudden need to run to the bathroom appeared.

He stood up unsteadily and hobbled towards his bathroom. The new weight around his midsection made him unsteady and he nearly tripped over his own feet.

_Pee, pee, need to pee!_

He opened the door and stumbled ungracefully into the bathroom. It was lucky his pants were already gone.

Stumbling into his bedroom again, Draco stopped in front of his huge mirror. A gasp escaped his lips upon seeing his own reflection.

He stood naked, looking at himself; the face and hair he recognised so well, the shoulders, the chest – and then the large, swollen stomach that looked like nothing he'd seen before, least of all on himself. There were stretch marks, he saw now, on the lower part of his belly; the skin was reddish in a strange pattern.

_I'm pregnant._

_How the fuck did this happen?_

_I wasn't pregnant yesterday._

_I need Pomfrey._

_I'm pregnant.

* * *

_

Ten minutes later, Draco was back in front of the mirror. He wore the very biggest of his cloaks – which to be honest wasn't all that much bigger than any of the others he owned since they were all tailor made especially for him – and he'd expanded it as much as the fabric would allow.

_It looks like something Weasley would wear._

_It will do._

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and for the millionth time in the last half hour wished that none of this was happening. Of course, the bulge didn't go away.

"All right, fine," Draco muttered. "You want to do it the hard way…"

He opened the door to his room carefully and peeked out, looking for students. His watch told him that everyone, including him, should be in class.

_Sev' will just have to understand._

There was no one in the corridor and Draco walked out. He knew he couldn't hide his stomach; the dark fabric of his robes stood out like he was hiding a huge ball underneath them.

_Not too far from the truth._

He rubbed absentmindedly at his stomach as the baby kicked again and trudged up the hallway towards the medical wing. It went quite slowly, his breath becoming laboured far earlier than it should. The load he was carrying was heavy, especially when climbing a thousand stairs.

_Whoever decided to put the Infirmary on the top floor should be cursed. Or sentenced to Azkaban._

"Malfoy?"

_Oh holy fuck. Not Saint Potter._

"Malfoy, you're looking— oh my god what happened to your stomach?" Potter's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. "You look— you look—"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco hissed, his cheeks colouring. He swore under his breath. "Shut up!"

"But you're—"

Draco walked – well, waddled, really – over and pushed Potter. "What part of 'shut up' is it you don't understand? I'm going to the Infirmary to get this solved and you aren't going to say a word about this to anyone, understand?"

Potter frowned, as though Draco's words were hard to understand.

"Understand?" Draco stressed the word, but it was laced with pain because the baby chose that moment to kick him hard in the ribs.

"You okay?" Potter looked worried.

_Yeah, I'm carrying a five ton baby— I'm just peachy._

"I'm fine. I just have to get to Pomfrey," Draco hissed, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll help you," Potter said.

Draco stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. "You will do no such thing. You will proceed to class – what are you doing out of class anyway? – and you will forget we ever had this conversation. We hate each other, Potter, remember?"

"I'm on my way to the Infirmary," Potter said, smiling slightly. "And I assure you, I remember that we hate each other. I don't think you'll ever let me forget that piece of information."

_Does that mean you would if I let you?_

"Spare me."

"But since I'm on my way to Poppy anyway, we may as well walk together, don't you think?" Potter sounded horribly cheerful and Draco got the urge to punch him.

Weighing his options – stay here and bitch with Potter longer and risk being discovered by more stray students, or going with Potter to the Infirmary.

"Fine," he ground out. "Let's go."

Potter smiled slightly at him and started walking. "So— why do you look— uh, pregnant?"

_If only I knew, Potter._

"That is none of your business."

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

Please review. Chapter two will be up soon. 

Sorry to those of you who got an author alert earlier today about my posting the story. The formatting was so completely crazy that I decided to take it down altogether until I could fix it, considering how confusing I believe some parts would be otherwise.


	2. Part two

**Title:** The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)  
**Author: **Cosmic  
**Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Category:** Mpreg, romance  
**Status: **Complete  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Part:** 2/3

**Warnings: **Slash, mpreg

**Spoilers: **None that I can think of

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** When Draco Malfoy wakes up to find himself very, very pregnant with no idea of how that could have happened, things happen and a relationship starts to form. HP/DM.

_**

* * *

**_

THE MORNING

_**(or WHEN I WOKE UP AND DISCOVERED I WAS PREGNANT)**_

_**By Cosmic**_

_---_

_Part two_

_---_

Panting heavily, Draco finally reached the top step and entered the Infirmary.

_Merlin, that walk has never been that long before._

Potter had already found Pomfrey and was talking to her. She nodded and smiled, and Draco wondered why Potter was on first-name basis with Pomfrey. Of course, considering how much time Potter spent in the hospital wing, it wasn't that hard to understand.

"There you go," Pomfrey said, handing Potter a vial. "Should last you at least a month."

"Thanks," Potter said, pocketing the vial. "Uh, I think Malfoy is here to see you. He's— well, uh—"

Madame Pomfrey turned around and looked at Draco. "Mr Malfoy, is there something you— oh sweet heavens, what happened?"

Draco bit back a snide remark. "I woke up like this, this morning. I don't know what happened."

Pomfrey came over, ushering him towards a bed. "Lie down and unbutton your robe, Mr Malfoy. I need to perform a few tests."

Draco rolled his eyes and did as she asked. Pomfrey pointed her wand at him and said a couple of spells in rapid succession. Numbers and figures appeared above Draco's stomach and he tried to use his knowledge of Arthirmancy to read what it meant. He couldn't figure it out, however.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't know how this happened – it's extraordinary, I've never seen anything quite like it—"

"What is it?" Draco worked to keep his voice detached.

"It's a— a baby, Mr Malfoy. You are _pregnant_."

_All right-y then, the alien-invading-my-body theories are out. But how the hell did I get pregnant?_

"And not just pregnant," Pomfrey continued, looking like she was in heaven, "you are eight months pregnant. This is incredible! I mean, I've read about male pregnancy but it's so rare and I never expected to see—"

"Just tell me you can fix it," Draco said coldly, having no wish to hear her babble on about how fascinating Draco's state was.

"Fix it? What do you mean, dear?" The confusion was clearly written on Pomfrey's face.

"I mean take it out, of course. Whatever it is, make it disappear."

Madame Pomfrey frowned at him. "But Mr Malfoy, I can't. For two reasons, really; first off, male pregnancies— well, since there is so much magic involved, an abortion is impossible after the first month. The instant the baby is killed, you die. And the second reason – you are eight months pregnant, Mr Malfoy. If I took the baby out now, it would be a bit premature but still very much able to live."

Draco stared at her. Since he'd woken up this morning and realised he was pregnant, he'd been living on the hopes that it was all still a bad dream, that it was just a practical joke, that it was fixable.

_'But still very much able to live.'_

He was going to have a baby, a live little crawling thing that needed him.

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant with a baby._

_I'm eight months pregnant with a baby._

"Are male pregnancies the same length as female pregnancies?" Draco asked, his voice shaking.

"I would assume so. I can't really be sure, though," Pomfrey said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's over three hundred years since the last time it happened," she answered. "There are a few of the old books in the library that mention it in passing, but it hasn't happened in the last two centuries. We have no idea of how accurate the information is."

"So not only am I pregnant in a freak pregnancy, I am also the first one in three hundred years to be in such a condition," Draco said. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I really don't know," Pomfrey answered.

Draco shook his head slowly. "Can you— can you see who the father is?"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that until the baby is born," Pomfrey said. "Would you like some time alone to think?"

Draco nodded shakily. Madame Pomfrey gave him a gentle smile, put her wand away and walked out of the room.

_I'm pregnant._

The words kept repeating themselves in his brain; he couldn't process them.

_I wasn't pregnant yesterday. And today I'm eight months pregnant? How the fuck did this happen?_

That was the question he kept coming back to: how in the world it had happened. Trying to figure that out meant that he was, somewhat, keeping his mind off the fact that he was really carrying a baby inside that huge, bloated stomach of his.

"Are you okay?"

Potter's quiet voice echoed through the Infirmary.

"Go to hell, Potter!" Draco screamed, suddenly enraged. "I don't want you here! You're not supposed to be here! Go away!"

Potter kept taking cautious steps towards Draco.

_I don't want you here I don't want anyone here I can't think because I'm carrying a baby and I'm a boy and I wasn't pregnant yesterday and boys aren't supposed to have babies—_

There was a hand on Draco's shoulder and he collapsed against Potter, though he didn't realise that it was him. He didn't cry; a Malfoy doesn't cry, that had been drilled into him too hard, but he shook with anger and sudden fear.

"I can't— I'm not supposed to—"

Potter didn't say a word and that was probably for the better, because if he had Draco would have realised just who he was being comforted by and he would have pulled away. The way it was now, Draco could pretend his comforter was anonymous, just a shadow of a person. Definitely not his worst enemy.

_I can't do it I don't have the strength I don't want a baby and no baby would want me for a father and who is the other father he might want the baby but I have to take care of the baby it's my responsibility and I can't ignore my responsibilities I'm a Malfoy—_

His thoughts kept running rampant, but eventually he calmed down and pulled away from Potter, who smiled slightly at him.

"Better?"

Draco found he couldn't just sneer Potter off as he usually did. "I'm fine," he said, not meeting Potter's eye.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I— I'm here," Potter said, looking down as well.

"Me, Draco Malfoy, talking to you, Harry Potter?" Draco asked quietly. "Now how would that look?"

"I think it'd look fine," Harry said, equally quiet. "I'll leave you alone now."

Draco just stared at him as he got off the bed and, with another small smile, disappeared out the door the same way they'd arrived.

_What just happened?_

He was still staring at the door when the Headmaster walked inside, with Professor Snape in tow.

* * *

Draco was quite sure that this was Hell.

He hadn't been allowed to leave the Infirmary since he'd arrived in the early morning; he'd barely been allowed to leave the bed to go to the bathroom. It seemed as though they thought he'd run off somewhere – not that he hadn't thought about it.

_They_ were the five billion people currently bustling around the hospital wing. Along with Dumbledore and Severus, who'd arrived hours earlier and been gone several times during the day, there was also the Minister of Magic, Fudge the Fool, and about eight of his cronies. There were two Healers from St Mungo's who were there to 'examine' him – Draco rather thought that meant oohing and aahing over his huge, stupid belly.

The students were being kept outside of the Infirmary after the mishaps earlier in the day, when Pansy and Millicent had invaded the wing and made more noise than all the people now in the room did together.

There had been reporters as well. Dumbledore had thrown them out, but they'd gotten a few pictures.

Potter hadn't been by any more, though that didn't surprise Draco. He was wondering now if he'd imagined the whole thing – Potter being nice to him seemed like another thing his strange imagination could come up with. He was still half-certain that this whole thing was just a weird dream.

It felt real, though.

When his baby kicked him in the ribs or used his bladder as a punching bag, it felt real. When he lay in bed and watched the skin of his stomach move by itself; that was when it was real.

"I'm just going to perform another—"

"_No_!" Draco, suddenly feeling protective of the life he carried, sat up abruptly. "You are _not_ going to perform any more tests on me or my baby. You are going to _go away_ so that _I_ can go to _sleep_."

The Healer looked unhappy but Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled – chuckled! Draco wanted to strangle him – and said, "I think Mr Malfoy is feeling the strain of the day. Perhaps it's best if we all leave him alone."

The people around the room looked unhappily at Dumbledore and stole glances of Draco.

_Yes, yes, I know I'm _terribly_ sexy and nice to look at but stop staring and get out of here!_

Grudgingly, the group, started leaving. Fudge the Fool did, of course, have to tell him that, "We'll be back tomorrow."

Draco sent him a scorching glare that made Fudge walk a bit faster towards the exit.

Severus hesitated at the door. He looked at Draco, who met his eyes and smiled slightly. The same kind of small smile appeared on Severus' lips; it was their way of telling each other that things would, somehow, be all right, even if all the odds seemed against them.

Draco fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

He awoke some hours later – he assumed it was hours later since the room was dark – because he felt someone staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Potter?" Draco's voice was laced with sleepiness. "What are you doing here?"

"I just— I wanted to see that you were all right. I've seen all these Ministry people arriving all day long and I figured it was because of you and you don't usually like to be crowded that way—"

_He's rambling. And he's right. How did that happen?_

"Potter, shut up."

Draco had a feeling that Potter blushed, but the darkness kept him from being sure.

"Sorry."

_Potter saying sorry?__ Perhaps I landed in an alternative universe or something. Things here are definitely not normal._

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine. Alive and—" he groaned as his child decided to use his ribs again for practice, "—kicking."

"How does it feel? Carrying a baby, I mean," Potter said and he looked honestly curious.

"How do I know that you won't just go back to the Gryffindor tower and tell everyone the silly things I say?" The suspicious side of Draco suddenly woke up.

Harry frowned. "You don't. But I won't, I promise, if my promise is worth anything to you."

Draco looked at him. _Who exchanged Potter with an alien? This version is almost likeable._

"Fine," Draco said, after a long-suffering sigh. "It's— well, it's hard to describe. When I woke up this morning, it just felt like this huge weight pressing down on my stomach. I—" he hesitated, wondering how personal he wanted to get with Potter, but then shrugging mentally and continuing, "I actually tried to push it off, thinking it was some dead weight of some kind."

Potter grinned suddenly. "I assume you weren't very awake when this happened?"

"Not the least," Draco said, finding himself wanting to smile back but not allowing it. "I'd just woken up and hadn't even opened my eyes yet."

"How did you react when you realized it was— well, your body?"

It was Draco's turn to blush as he recalled. "I fainted."

_Why am I telling you this? I must _want_ to embarrass myself. He's going to tease me forever about it, just like I did with him and the Dementors back in third year._

"I think I would have too."

_What?_ _Oh, right, alien Potter._

"When I woke up again, I thought it was all a dream. It took me a second to realise it wasn't. And then I just lay there, thinking and trying to figure out what the hell had happened and how." Draco shrugged. "After a few minutes, the baby started moving. It's like he or she was getting used to being inside of me and then decided it was as fine a place as any to be."

_He or she.__ There is a baby inside of me._

"I'm having a baby," he breathed suddenly. He looked up at Potter. "I just— I've been trying to get it to sink in all day, but it's just been 'the baby' or 'it' the whole time— not 'he' or 'she'."

"I— I sort of get what you mean. When I heard Pomfrey say you were pregnant with a real baby, it was just confirmation of what I thought, but it still hasn't sunk in." Potter seemed honest.

"Trust me, it's a thousand times worse when you are the one doing the carrying of said 'real baby'," Draco said.

_Or maybe a million.__ Merlin, I'm having a baby._

"I trust you."

Potter's deep voice – _when did Potter's voice get so deep? _– said much more than the words and Draco held back a gasp at the intensity of his gaze.

When Draco looked away, Potter asked, "Do you know who the father is? Uh, the other father, I mean."

Draco shook his head, unable to look at Potter. "They can't test it until the baby is born for some reason."

"That sucks."

"There may not be a father." Draco had had a lot of time to think about the possibilities during the day.

"What are you talking about? Of course there has to be a father."

"Just like an eight month developed baby has to have been inside someone for eight months to be that far developed," Draco spat, suddenly irritated. "This baby is nothing but a break in everything logic – why would there have to be a father?"

Potter didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry, Potter – I'm just tired. I didn't mean to be—"

"You don't have to apologise, Draco," Potter said.

_Draco? Since when am I Draco to him?_

"You've had a very stressful day; I should let you sleep," Potter continued. "I'll go." He stood to leave.

"No."

_Where did that come from?_

"What?" Potter sounded as confused as Draco felt.

"Don't go."

_Aaand it's time to turn the _brain_ on, you idiot. Why did you ask him to stay? He obviously wants to leave – let him leave!_

Potter sank down into his chair again. "All right."

_What?_

"I'm still going to sleep," Draco said, though he wasn't sure of why. He wasn't sure of anything at all, except he didn't want Potter to leave.

"All right."

Feeling inexplicably safe, Draco allowed himself to drift off into sleep, one hand resting on his belly.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was rudely awoken by Severus Snape, who came walking into the room, cloaks billowing as they usually did.

"Draco, you are on the—" He stopped abruptly, staring at Draco.

"What is—" Draco stopped the same way and looked down at himself.

His huge, bloated stomach was gone. In its place was his flat, well-defined abs.

Harry Potter, sitting in the chair next to the bed just as he had in the middle of the night, woke up. "What's going on?"

Then he too fell silent and joined the others in staring at Draco's stomach. "Where is the baby?" he asked.

"I— I don't know," Draco said. "It was there last night—"

Severus took hesitant steps towards Draco. He was holding _The Daily Prophet_ in his hand. "You're on the front of the DP."

His hands shook as he held up the copy of the paper. On its front was, indeed, Draco – hugely pregnant and scowling into the camera.

_'Malfoy heir expecting – freak pregnancy at Hogwarts'_

"That's a really stupid headline," Potter said.

Draco couldn't draw his eyes from the picture of himself. The enormous swell of his belly— it was _gone_.

"Oh Merlin it's— it's gone," Draco whispered. "I wished it away and it disappeared."

Severus wasn't used to comforting anyone, but he placed his arms around Draco awkwardly and hugged him.

"Now, now, you didn't want the child," he said gently. "Did you?"

"No, no, I didn't— but it was there, inside of me and— and now it's gone."

Severus gave him another of his small smiles. "You'll be okay."

Draco nodded. He glanced over at Potter, who was reading the paper. He looked up to meet Draco's gaze.

"Most of it is crap," he said. "I guess they didn't have any facts so they just had to come up with something."

Draco closed his eyes, his hand rubbing at his stomach. "It's gone."

Potter's eyes were soft, understanding in a way that Draco could have never guessed was possible.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's part two. Hope you enjoyed and yes, there's a third part still to go._


	3. Part three

**Title:** The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Email:** bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com 

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Mpreg, romance  
**Status:** Complete  
**Pairing: **HP/DM  
**Part:** 3/3

**Warnings:** Slash, mpreg

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** When Draco Malfoy wakes up to find himself very, very pregnant with no idea of how that could have happened, things happen and a relationship starts to form. HP/DM.

* * *

**THE MORNING **

**(or WHEN I WOKE UP AND DISCOVERED I WAS PREGNANT)**

**By Cosmic**

---

Part three

---

_Three months later_

The first kiss had been chaste. Short and sweet, unsure, but they'd realised they both wanted it.

The second kiss had been longer, more passionate. They didn't use tongues just yet; it was all still so new. The kiss made them even more certain, though.

Now they kissed at every opportunity they had. With tongues.

A month into their relationship as lovers, they had sex for the first time. Harry had topped; it hadn't mattered either way because they were both inexperienced. Their first time was messy, sweat mingling with each other as they both tried to devour the other. They climbed towards ecstasy together, kiss by kiss, touch by touch. When Harry finally entered him, it was pure heaven; it felt as though his body had waited for this since its first breath and beyond that.

They cried out each other's names, collapsing together in a tangled mess of limbs.

Now they had sex at every opportunity they had, as well.

The freak pregnancy that had brought them together had been discussed, researched and discussed further. They had both found interesting spells that _could_ have been the reason for it, but none seemed plausible; there were too many things that didn't fit. And the old tomes that talked about it were far from accurate on other subjects, so Harry and Draco didn't take the texts too seriously.

They forgot about it, along with the public; the authors of the headline article pleaded temporary insanity and Fudge the Fool signed the papers that said it had never happened.

* * *

_December 30th_

Draco stood in front of the mirror. He was naked; his pale body glistered with pearls of water after his late shower. Behind him, Harry snoozed lightly on the bed, his glasses askew and a book lying on his chest.

_I'm pregnant_.

He knew it and he knew that this time, it was for real.

He pressed a light hand against his abdomen; it was still flat. It would be for a while longer. He didn't know how far along he was; he'd have to talk to Pomfrey to find that out. But he knew it was true; he'd been sick in the mornings a couple of mornings a week for weeks, though he hid it well from his lover.

_And there are changes._

Little changes; they weren't visible, but he could feel it. The change of hormones in his body; his temper had been flaring in a way he wasn't used to and his nether regions felt sore. Things inside were rearranging to make room for the baby, aided by magic. He didn't know the exact time it had happened, but he was fairly sure he knew the week. But he needed to speak to Pomfrey to be sure.

He ran his fingers over his stomach.

"Hello, little one," he said quietly as to not wake Harry up. "I'm your father. I hope you'll like your stay in the Malfoy Hotel – it is said to have fairly good service. You know, food twenty-four/seven, and a huge bath to swim around in all the time."

There was no flutter of a response, no hard kick in his ribs as he remembered it from back in September. He was sure he'd regret it when the time came, but for now, he smiled and wished that time would pass quicker so that he could feel his baby within him.

He picked up his pyjama top and put it on, buttoning it one button at the time. His flat stomach disappeared out of view and he could pretend that it wasn't happening.

_Why would I want to do that, though? I've been wishing for you since the morning after _that _day._

In that single day, he'd become far more attached to the baby than anyone could have imagined. He remembered resting his hand lazily on his swollen belly as he talked to Harry in the moonlight. Harry's gaze had drifted from Draco to his stomach from time to time and there had been something in his eyes…

_Longing.__ That's what it was; I know it now._

He looked over at Harry on the bed.

_Are we old enough for this, Harry?_

_Are we old enough for a baby?_

_I'm pregnant._

He buttoned the last button on his shirt and walked to the bed. His hand stroked his belly, gently, lovingly. He was prepared.

* * *

The next night, Harry and Draco stood out on the fields outside of Hogwarts and watched as the new year was welcomed. All the students who'd remained at Hogwarts stood with them, though a bit further down on the field. Harry and Draco's hands were intertwined tightly together. 

Turning to Harry, Draco said, "I have something to tell you."

Harry smiled at him. "And what would that be?"

_Don't be nervous, he'll be happy. He'll be happy. Happy._

Draco hesitated only for a second. "We're having a baby."

Harry stared at him and for a moment, Draco thought, _He doesn't want it._

Then Harry took Draco in his arms and hugged him tightly, swinging him around, laughing.

"Harry, stop, stop," Draco chuckled in his lover's ear.

"Sorry, I'm just so— we're having a _baby_? You're pregnant? For real this time? Not just a freaky eight-month-one-day pregnancy, 'cause I won't be able to take more of those," Harry babbled, his eyes shining.

"No, this is for real," Draco said.

"But— how?" Harry asked, still looking completely in awe. "I mean, Pomfrey said that it hadn't happened in three hundred years or whatever before and how could it happen to you _again_ in that case?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I don't know. But I promise, I'm pregnant," he said.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco's abdomen.

"I don't know that either, but at most, it's two months, so you won't be able to feel anything. The baby is about this big right now," Draco said, holding up his fingers.

"Oh. Right." Harry's hands didn't move. Instead, he dove down and kissed Draco thoroughly.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and when they broke apart, he chuckled, unable to contain his happiness.

* * *

_Two months later_

Harry was lounging on the couch when Draco came out into the living room – his rooms had both the 'common room', or living room, where he entertained guests, and his private bedroom.

"Hey lazybones," Draco said, sitting down next to Harry and immediately being wrapped up in an embrace.

"Hey beautiful." Harry kissed him gently, his hands running down Draco's body. At his stomach, he stopped. "Draco?"

Draco smiled, "Yes?"

"Your stomach isn't flat anymore."

_Knew he'd notice._

Draco's smile widened and he shook his head. "Nope."

"Well? Unbutton your pyjama! Now!" Harry grinned widely and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No please?"

Harry looked like a kid on Christmas. "Please, whatever, just do it!"

Draco shook his head, chuckling lightly, and did as asked.

"Lie down, lie down," Harry said, jumping up and down.

Draco didn't ask why; he just did. Harry lay down next to him and stared hard at Draco's stomach.

"It's— protruding," Harry breathed, sounding completely in awe. His hand shook slightly as he placed it on top of Draco's belly. Draco shivered as Harry's hands made contact, cupping the skin.

"You're pregnant," Harry said, bending down to look at Draco's stomach from the side. "We're having a baby."

"Yes, we are," Draco said. "A real, live little one."

"Does he move around a lot?" Harry asked.

"_She_ does," Draco said. They'd had their ongoing 'fight' about what gender the baby was since Draco had told Harry that they were having one; Harry believed it to be a boy, Draco believed it to be a girl. Neither really cared and both would love him or her either way, but it was a bit sad to call their baby 'it' all the time. "She's not using my ribs for kicking practice yet as I remember happened _before_, but I'm sure that will come."

"I can't see him yet, either," Harry said. "I could back then; I could see the skin moving as the baby moved."

"Just how much did you notice back then, Harry?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side.

Harry sat up, though his hand remained on Draco's belly. "Everything. When I saw you in the hallway – I couldn't believe it was true. I couldn't believe that it was possible that a man could be pregnant. But you were – I knew it and then Poppy confirmed it— and it just made me realise that I might actually be able to have a family of my own one day."

Though the day had been researched quite a bit, they had never really talked about it. It had been taboo; it was the day that had brought them together, but it was something they didn't speak about.

"What would you have done if I— if I'd actually had the baby," Draco said quietly. "Would you still have stuck by me?"

_He'll say no – who would have stuck by a seventeen year old boy, pregnant by a freak pregnancy? Don't show anything if he says no—_

"You don't know how long I've been in love with you, do you?" Harry said softly, reaching out to stroke Draco's cheek. "I didn't fall in love with you four months ago. I fell in love with you a year and a half ago."

Draco couldn't hold back the gasp.

_A year and a half ago?__ He's been in love with me for _a year and a half

"Why didn't you say anything?"

_Stupid question, Malfoy._

But Harry only smiled. "What could I say? Would you have me walk up to you in the middle of Potions class and declare my love for you? No, I was biding my time. I knew that at some point, I'd get a chance to talk to you. And if I didn't, well, then it just wasn't meant to be."

"You think we're meant to be?"

_Is there even such a thing as 'meant to be'?_

"What do you think?" Harry asked, innocence and love shining in his eyes.

"I— I don't know," Draco said. "But I'd like to think so."

Harry smiled. "So, in answer to your question – yes, I would have stood by you no matter what. With the baby. I wanted a family – and having a family with you was a million times better," he said and ran his hand down Draco's face, neck, chest and stopping on his belly.

"Really?"

_Damn hormones – I'm going to start crying—_

"Really," Harry said and leaned down to kiss him. Draco moaned and pulled him closer.

* * *

_Four months later_

When Voldemort started the attack on Hogwarts, Draco was waddling down the hallway towards the Great Hall to have dinner. It was only two weeks until he graduated – and it was four weeks until the baby would arrive.

The ground shook as Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Draco leaned on the walls to stay upright.

"Draco!"

Harry's voice made Draco turn around. His lover, his everything, stood at the other end of the corridor. He stood still for a second, then he came running towards Draco.

"Are you all right? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine," Draco said. "But what was that?"

"Voldemort," Harry said grimly. "He's attacking the castle. We have to get you to the Great Hall; you'll be safe there."

"And you?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer, didn't look at Draco.

"No! You can't go out there! Do you have a death wish? I won't let you!"

"I have to go out there!" Harry yelled. "The prophecy said I have to defeat Voldemort or the other way around!"

"Fuck the prophecy! Prophecies haven't done anything but bad things for you!"

"I _have to go!_" Harry screamed.

"Draco! There you are!" Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall and she ushered him inside.

"No! Not without Harry! He's not going out there!"

He met Harry's green gaze – _green like the Avada Kadavra _– and saw the determination in Harry's eyes.

"No, don't—" Draco whispered.

"I have to."

Then Harry turned away and walked towards the group of students and teachers standing by the door. Hermione followed him, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Harry, no—"

_Don't go._

He banged his fists against the door, feeling the baby kick at the same time, as though agreeing with him.

Behind him, hundreds of young students stood and sat, nervously looking at each other and up at the windows at the blue skies outside.

"Draco, come sit down," Madame Pomfrey said to him. "It's not good for the baby if you're stressing."

"None of this is good for the baby," Draco said angrily to her. "Kill Voldemort and my baby will be fine."

"Harry will be all right, dear," Pomfrey tried to console him.

"You don't know that," Draco said, walking away from her.

He needed to be out there. The ground shook again; Draco wished that he knew what was going on. Being out on the battlefield would be far better than being locked up, waiting for death to come claim him.

The minutes passed, feeling like hours. For all that Draco knew, it might actually have been hours. All he and everyone else in the Great Hall knew about what was going on outside was that the ground would shake from time to time, upsetting some of the youngest children. It upset Draco, too, but it fed his anger rather than his fear.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"I cannot just sit here!" he screamed and then marched over to the door, his baby kicking in protest of the sudden movements. "_Alohamora_!"

The door was nearly blown off its hinges in its haste to open.

"Draco! You can't go out there!"

_I can and I will._

Ignoring Pomfrey's yelling, Draco walked out of the Great Hall. At the huge gates that separated him from the war scene outside, he paused until the door to the Great Hall had been closed again. Then, with another powerful 'Alohamora!', he opened the door.

The sight of the usually so green fields around Hogwarts nearly made him sick; there were fallen bodies everywhere with blood pooling around them. The air was filled with dark magic; Draco knew both sides used it to gain the upper hand. No one would win this war by playing nice.

_Harry!_

He saw his lover down by the water, battling the Dark Lord himself. Around him, Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall and the other teachers were trying to keep the Death Eaters at bay.

Harry looked weak; Voldemort was winning and Draco knew Harry was aware of this.

Draco would never be able to tell anyone how he managed to get down from the entrance to the lake in such a short time, without being hit by a stray curse. The only thing he could remember about it was the need to get to Harry.

Voldemort was uttering curses Draco had never heard of and Harry was suddenly lying helpless on the ground.

"No!" Draco screamed, brandishing his wand at the same time as Voldemort discovered him. Their curses were uttered at exactly the same time and both were hit, neither having time the time to throw a deflecting charm.

Draco felt intense pain ripping through him and blood started running out of his nose and mouth.

"Draco! Oh Merlin, Draco—"

_You are— beautiful— when you're— angry…_

Darkness was sweeping over him. He only distantly heard Harry throwing curse after curse on Voldemort. He didn't see Voldemort's fall. He barely felt Harry's arms around him, cradling him close. And he only distantly heard as Harry pointed his wand at Draco's stomach and mumbled,

"_Tempus munio traicio_."

* * *

Everything around him was so still that Draco was, at first, not sure that he was awake. But then he managed to slowly open his eyes and he stared into the most beautiful of faces. 

"'rry," he said, his throat dry.

Harry pressed a very gentle kiss to his lips and then he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a glass of water. Without words, he held it to Draco's lips and Draco drank.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," Draco mumbled, his voice returning to him. Then his breath hitched and he looked down. "_Where is the baby_!"

"Shh, shh, it's all right," Harry said. "I had to send him to a safe place until I knew you had the strength to survive."

"Harry?"

"I sent him back to September. Your freak pregnancy: That's how it happened. I had to send him to a safe place when you died earlier today, so that he wouldn't die. I'm at least guessing that the time I managed to send him back to was September; it's the only thing that makes sense."

"I want my baby back," Draco said, his breath still hitched.

_I've carried her for so long I can't lose her now—_

"He'll come back any minute now," Harry assured him. "The spell works that way – it transports the baby back to a safe time and then the spell ends when it's safe for the baby to come back."

"I— oww," Draco said, rubbing at his belly.

"What is it?"

Draco didn't answer; he pulled the sheet and his shirt away. He felt a surge of magic as his baby once more started filling him. His pale, taut stomach started swelling. Draco placed his hand on his belly, feeling the skin expand beneath his fingers. Harry's hand joined on top of Draco's.

"Okay, you can stop growing now," Draco joked weakly, a lump of happiness in his throat as he felt his baby start kicking, weakly at first and then stronger.

"I'd say he's alive and well," Harry said as Draco's stomach stopped expanding so quickly and instead just swelled gently, slowly.

"He? _She_, Harry. Not he."

"Uhu," Harry said, his whole attention on Draco's stomach.

"So does this mean you've forgiven me for going out on the field?" Draco asked hesitatingly.

Harry turned sharply to him and Draco winced. "We are going to have a long, serious conversation about that later," he said. Then he sighed. "But for now, I'm just going to be extremely glad that all three of us got out of it alive."

Draco tugged Harry closer and kissed him.

When they broke apart, he said, smiling, "Sounds good to me."

And the baby kicked, almost happily.

* * *

**END, SWEET END **

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** Well, that's another of my mpregs ending. I hope you liked it; it was another one of my sudden whims. The idea of how the baby got into Draco's belly to begin with didn't come to me until I'd written the first two chapters, but then it was somehow obvious :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please, if you have the time, take the time to review!


End file.
